


Nightmares for Christmas

by Neyiea



Series: Pitch Addams [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, RotG Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the RotG kink meme.</p><p>Not all children are happy that their nightmares have disappeared, and as such North finds himself receiving a very unexpected letter several days before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Couldn't resist the prompt, hope you enjoy!

Nicholas St. North stared down at the piece of paper in front of him, his fingers rhythmically tapping against the tabletop as he tried to make heads or tails of the letter.

It was December 21st, most children didn't wait so long before mailing their Christmas wish lists, but then again, the girl who sent it in was no ordinary child. So he stared and furrowed his eyebrows and muttered to himself before, not wanting to suffer the frustration of this puzzle set before him alone, he summoned the other Guardians to Santoff Claussen.

They all arrived quickly, knowing that North would never call them over for something trivial so close to Christmas. So he sat them all down and took a deep breath, trying to find a way to breach the subject without causing too much undo worry.

"I have called you all here in regards to something that maybe, in very small way," he held his thumb and index finger very close together to demonstrate, "involves Pitch."

"Pitch? Has he already freed himself?!" Bunny sputtered while Tooth's fairies nervously began circling around her, looking every-which-way as if Pitch would appear any moment.

"That is not quite it. It is difficult to explain." North held out the letter with one hand while the other massaged his temples. "I have gone over this letter a hundred times it seems, but I still am not sure what to do."

Sandy gently took the letter from him and passed it on to Jack, giving him a 'go on' gesture. Jack cleared his throat, unfolded the letter, and began.

"Dear Santa, it has come to my attention that, as of last spring, my entire family has been suffering through... Pleasant dreams?" Jack quirked an eyebrow and glanced up.

"Keep reading, go on," North urged him, "it makes sense at the end."

"I cannot even count how many times in the past year I've woken up, tears streaming down my face, after having just dreamt about going shopping with friends or other such terrible, awful, mundane things. Even though everyone else in my family is keeping quiet about it, I can tell this is happening to them as well. Where have all of my lovely nightmares gone? Even if I watch the scariest movies I can find in the dark right before I go to bed, I never have bad dreams anymore.

I have never asked for anything from you, and if you do this for me I promise to never write you again. All I want for Christmas is my nightmares back. Signed: Wednesday Addams. P.S-"

"Do not read P.S! Oh, it hurts to even think about!"

"Addams!" Tooth practically screeched, hands flying up to cover her mouth.

"Surely it can't be- not one of those Addamses." Bunny said, although he looked unsure.

"If you know any other family who would gladly invite nightmares in, feel free to say so." North grumbled, plucking the letter back out of Jack's hand.

The newest Guardian looked confused, not surprising, with the way everyone else was reacting.

"Wait, who is this Addams kid?"

"The Addams family are strange bunch, have been that way for centuries. They are not bad, per se, very good to each other, mostly, but each one has always landed on the naughty list every year for something or other. Why, this Wednesday, the number of times she's almost killed her brother this past month alone! And no Addams child has ever bothered writing a letter to me before. They come from old money, so they never felt the need to ask for anything."

"And they always keep their teeth, they've never wanted to trade them in for anything," Tooth piped up, "except for one time, almost fifty years ago. The fairy sent out on that mission almost didn't make it back. They'd set up a trap for her!" The fairies around Tooth shuddered and seemed even more frightened then when Pitch had been mentioned.

"I tried hiding eggs on their property once," Bunny began, sounding as if he was starting a tragic war story, "didn't listen to North's warnings, figured the little nippers wouldn't be so bad," his whiskers twitched, "I was wrong. There were bear traps everywhere, set up by all the good hiding places, where these terrible black eggs were already nestled away in. And there was a ruddy croc in their pond!"

Sandy quickly conjured an image of a child sleeping while a mini Sandman sent some dream sand their way. The child woke almost immediately, lips parted in a silent scream.

"So, essentially, it's a big family of weirdos." Jack summarized and North nodded vaguely.

"They are very... Strange. They do not mean to be malicious or cause harm, they just see the world in a very different way compared to most people."

"Yeah, a way I'd much rather forget about," Bunny grumbled, "what's this got to do with Pitch anyways?"

"I have been pondering, and I need honest opinions because I do not know if I am still thinking in straight line, but," he took in another deep breath, "I was thinking, maybe we let Pitch go."

"Are you off your bloody rocker?" Bunny yelled. "Let him go? We just barely got rid of him last time! Or do you not remember when there was only one light left on the globe?"

"I have to side with Bunny on this one," Tooth chipped in, "if we set him loose on the world, there's no telling what he'll do!"

Jack and Sandy were both brooding silently and it seemed like ages before Jack spoke up.

"So this Addams family; they like nightmares, things that go bump in the night, scaring each other and that sort of thing?"

"It ain't as simple as all that, frostbite." Bunny ground out.

"But maybe it is. Pitch told me before that he was just tired of not being seen, that he wanted a family."

"That's called a lie, frostbite, it's what creeps like Pitch do to lure naive kids like you onto their side."

Jack sent Bunny a quick glare before continuing. "You saw his face when the kids couldn't see him anymore. You can't fake a reaction like that."

"What are you saying, Jack?" Tooth softly questioned and the white haired boy shrugged uncomfortably.

"It's just that these people might be able to see him, and if they're anything like you say they are they'd probably appreciate him. Maybe if we put Pitch in their custody he'd mellow out a little. I mean, he wasn't lying when he said we couldn't get rid of fear forever, so he's going to escape sooner or later anyway. If we do this, we have a little more control of the situation."

"So gist of what you are saying is," North stroked his beard thoughtfully, "have Addams family adopt Pitch."

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Ha! Is great idea! I must make preparations!"

"Wait one ruddy minute mate! This ain't a great idea at all!"

"But I am Santa! I must give children what they truly want for Christmas!"

"Even children who've been on the naughty list since birth?"

"Details, details. Do not worry, Bunny, if things go sour I will fix."

Over Sandy's head an image appeared of Pitch with a large bow attached to his head.

"Ha ha! I like the way you think, Sandy!"

"Fine! Go ahead and ruin your holiday, ya crazy cossack."


	2. The Drop-off

It was 9 o' clock on Christmas Eve when Morticia Addams found herself speaking with her daughter about some of the finer points of life.

"Wednesday, I saw that you left the garden hose on in order to cover the walkway in water even though you know better," Morticia smiled fondly, "the temperature isn't going to drop below freezing tonight."

"Sorry mother, I suppose I got ahead of myself. I just wanted to have a bit of fun with the carollers."

"No matter dear, by next week the temperature will have dropped enough that you can make as much ice as you like."

"Yes, mother."

"Now then, I hope you and your brother both slept in today. If any burglars come around pretending to be Santa I'd hate for you to sleep through it."

Wednesday smiled darkly, "of course, mother," she answered before leaving the room, probably to find Pugsley and get an early start on ensuring their position on the naughty list for next year.

"They grow up so fast." Gomez said as he came up beside his wife, winding an arm around her waist.

"Yes, I'm afraid that someday soon they'll stop believing that thieves will come in the cover of darkness on Christmas Eve dressed as Santa in order to confuse and terrorize them."

"Don't worry Morticia. If I know the human race as well as I think I do, then I know all sorts of terrible things can happen, especially on Christmas."

"Oh Gomez, you always say the worst things."

"Cara mia."

"Darling."

They drew each other close, eyes drifting shut, when a muffled thump from above their heads caught their attention.

"Darling, did you hear that?"

"Yes, it sounded like someone was up on the roof."

They threw each other an excited glance.

"I'll have Lurch fetch the children, they wouldn't want to miss this for the end of the world."

"Excellent idea my dear. I'll go grab a sword to fend them off." Gomez rubbed his hands together in anticipation while Morticia turned back to him, eyes glinting.

"A sword? Oh Gomez, they'll probably have guns."

"Most likely; petty criminals are well equipped these days."

"And maybe some pepper spray, or flash grenades."

"I sure hope so."

"Or maybe they have some," she stepped in close to whisper in his ear, "illegally obtained tasers."

Gomez closed his eyes, shivering as he imagined thousands of volts of electricity running through his body.

The couple's musings were interrupted by a loud thump coming from the living room.

"Oh goodness, I'm so very unprepared. How exciting. Children! Do come down to the living room!" Morticia called up the stairs while Gomez grabbed the closest sword he could find. Together they crept into the living room, their eyes locked on the large red figure by the fire place.

"I never thought I'd regret not lighting a fire." Morticia mused aloud and the figure tensed and whirled around, a sword in each hand.

"Oh look Gomez, he's using swords as well. I suppose you'll have to settle for being cut instead of shot."

"At least he has two while I only have one. What an unfair advantage."

"Wait, wait," the large man grumbled with a Russian accent, sheathing his swords, much to the couple's displeasure, "I have not come to participate in sword fight."

"Well, if you'd wanted to steal our belongings without much of a fight you should have come later, while we were tired and defenceless." 

"Steal? I am not here to steal! Do I look like thief to you?" He gestured to himself wildly and Gomez let his sword drop, shoulders drooping.

"So you're not a thief dressed as Santa?"

"No, I am Santa."

Gomez and Morticia recoiled in horror.

"Santa? Here? Surely there's been a mistake."

"Is no mistake, I assure you. I come with special gift requested by a Miss Wednesday Addams."

It was then that Wednesday and Pugsley walked into the room and froze at the sight of the man in red.

"Wednesday! Is it true you sent Santa a letter?" Morticia exclaimed, gasping when her daughter nodded in affirmation. 

"Is not such a big deal. I think you will all enjoy what it is I have brought for you." And with that he pulled forward the large sack that had been hidden behind him in the fireplace.

Something inside it was moving. How delightful.

"Have you brought us our nightmares back?" Wednesday questioned and North smiled widely.

"What I bring for you is even better. Allow me to introduce Pitch Black," he opened the sack quickly to get it over with, not unlike ripping off a band-aid, "the Boogieman."

Pitch wrenched himself out of his woven prison, hissing like an irate cat. The lights in the room flickered ominously and everyone's shadow began to lengthen and grow darker, while Pitch's multiplied and circled the walls of the room nefariously. 

"How dare you take me from my dwelling!" He spat. "You thought the last time was bad, just wait until you see my nightmares this time. I won't rest until I see every Guardian before me trembling in fear! I swear I'll-" He was cut off as he felt someone tugging on his robe and he looked down at a pair of children who looked almost happy, but that couldn't be right, to see him.

"Is it true that you can make nightmares? Can you please give us ours back?" The boy begged while the girl looked up at him with a reverent expression.

"You... Want to have bad dreams."

"Of course. There's nothing like breaking out into a cold sweat and waking up terrified after having a dream about being chased by an axe murderer." The girl stated factually.

"Or eaten alive." The boy chimed in.

"Or having all your teeth fall out." Sighed the woman.

"Or falling to your death." Finished the man.

North laughed deeply and threw an arm around Pitch's shoulders while the dark immortal was too gobsmacked to do anything about it.

"Pitch, meet the Addams family, your biggest fans. Gomez, Morticia, I was hoping you would accept Pitch into your home and family, what do you say?"

"The Boogieman, a part of the family?" Morticia smiled blissfully. "Why, it sounds like a nightmare come true."

"Excellent!" North pushed Pitch further into the room. "I must be going to continue regular deliveries now. Merry Christmas!"

And with that he disappeared up the chimney, leaving Pitch all alone in a room with an entire family who could see him.

"Uncle Pitch, I know it's still early, but do you suppose you could start giving us our nightmares now? We've got almost a whole year to catch up on."

"Wednesday, what have I told you about being patient?"

"No, no, it's quite alright," Pitch began softly, drawing some of his last black dream sand from out of his pocket, "if it is nightmares you want, then it is nightmares you shall receive."

If the barrage of smiles sent his way made him feel anything, well, no one needed to know.


	3. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that everyone's enjoying this! I'm planning to fiddle around with the concept a bit more once I get some down time, so keep a look out.

He hadn't expected to stick around this long. 

On that fateful Christmas Eve just over 10 months ago when he'd been kidnapped, shoved into a sack, thrown through a magic portal and given up for adoption to the strangest (most wonderful) family he'd ever met, he had figured he'd stay for a while, just to gather up his strength and plan his next move against the Guardians. He was expecting the Addamses to eventually get sick of his nightmares and of feeling afraid. They didn't.

Instead word of him had spread to even the most distant members of their family which prompted them to, instead of stay away like normal people, come and visit often.

They ooh-ed and aww-ed over his ever growing supply of black dream sand, screeched and shouted in terrified glee when he appeared from the shadows to scare them, earnestly asked him to weave dark dreams specifically for them as birthday and anniversary presents.

They saw him, touched him, loved him like family.

And oh, the house. A more perfect house had never existed; with it's trap doors, secret tunnels and frequently used torture chambers. Even setting aside the Addamses and their house, there were also the other people.

Thieves attempting to rob them blind, unfortunate souls who's cars had mysteriously gained a flat tire (or four) and required aid, idiotic teenagers on a quest to find out if the house was haunted. There was a constant flow of people coming, being terrified and then leaving in tears, as if the very land the house was built upon was a magnet for the easily frightened. 

And so months passed, he'd grown more powerful and the children in town were starting to see glimpses of him, but he found himself not wanting to leave. Why leave and wander the world alone to try and scare people into believing in him when instead he could sit at home, comfortable and seen, just waiting for a newlywed couple with a broken-down car needing to use the (sadly disconnected) phone and ending up having to stay the night?

Besides, if there was ever a house that inspired belief in the Boogieman, this was it.

"Uncle Pitch, I do hope you are ready for tonight." Wednesday Addams called out gravely as she came to stand beside him, looking out the attic window towards the quickly setting sun, an executioner's axe glinting dully in her hands.

"My dear child, I was born ready. Pugsley handed out all the flyers at school, correct?"

"Yes, and I put signs up all around town. It's going to be a busy night." She smirked. "The only thing I regret is that we've never had an open house during Halloween before."

"Ah, but we shall make up for all those lost years tonight."

"Promise?" She asked softly.

"Dear girl, would I ever lie to you?"

They stood together in silence for a moment, watching darkness fall over the town as a full moon rose in the sky above them.

"They'll start coming out soon. Go and double-check everything, I'll be down in a minute."

Wednesday nodded and left, and once he was completely alone Pitch stared up at the moon and rose a single eyebrow.

"Settled down? I beg to differ. I just happen to like it here, and there's no point in leaving now, not when tonight will give me dozens of new believers."

He paused, listening to a voice no human could ever hear, a sly smirk growing on his face.

"I look forward to that as well."

And with that he disappeared into the shadows, almost jittery with anticipation.

He had some children to scare.


End file.
